Scintillator-based detectors are used in a variety of applications, including research in nuclear physics, oil exploration, field spectroscopy, container and baggage scanning, and medical diagnostics. When a scintillator material of the scintillator-based detector is exposed to ionizing radiation, the scintillator material captures energy of incoming radiation and scintillates, emitting the captured energy in the form of photons. A photosensor of the scintillator-based detector detects the emitted photons. Radiation detection apparatuses can analyze pulses for many different reasons. Continued improvements are desired.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the invention.